Kreaturen-Katalogisierung Questreihe
Category:Questreihen Keep in mind the following: *The books that start catalog quests are House Items that you can place in your home immediately upon finding them. *You must read the book in order to start the quest, but you do not need to carry the book with you as you advance the quest. *Completed books are no longer rewarded for completing the quest, just experience. You already have the completed book once you've found it. *You will not lose the book when you complete the quest. ---- Level to Begin Book Name Book Location 7 Cataloging Local Critters Speak to Inquisitor Thorson in Sunken City after completing the quest, Spirits of the Night. 10 Outlying Qeynos Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Outlying Freeport Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor 15 My Creepy Catalog Received by select players from GMs during the 2005 Halloween events. Cannot be purchased. 20 Antonica Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Commonlands Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor Freeport Sewers Creature Cataloging Buy from in or Sprockfuddle in Qeynos Harbor Steppes Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Thundering Steppes or a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the Kelethin research library in Nektulos Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the Kelethin research library in Greater Faydark 25 Qeynos Catacombs Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Indis Surion in South Qeynos Enchanted Lands Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Enchanted Lands or Everfrost 27 Creatures of the Creators Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Thundering Steppes or a gratified merchant in Nektulos Forest or Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the in . 30 Zek Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in Zek, the Orcish Wastes or Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the in Greater Faydark The Halls of the Dead Creature Cataloging Buy from Navarius Orvalis in North Freeport or Piritta Silvarri in Greater Faydark 35 Feerrott Creature Cataloging Buy from a gratified merchant in The Feerrott or Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the in Greater Faydark 45 Clefts of Rujark Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth Maj'Dul Inhabitants Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth Pillars of Flame Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth Sinking Sands Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth Shimmering Citadel Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth Undead of Ro Creature Cataloging Buy from unknown merchant in Court of the Blades, Court of the Coin, or Court of Truth 50 Fire and Ice Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the Kelethin research library in . 55 The Minions of the Mighty Creature Cataloging Buy from Sage Piritta Silvarri (151,109,175) near the Kelethin research library in . 65 The Tenebrous Tangle Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky The Barren Sky Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky The Bonemire Creature Cataloging Buy from Penny Dreadful in The Barren Sky Credits Some facts were cross-checked with OGaming. OGaming reports many of these quests as Item Triggered but, by definition, all Catalog Quests are technically Item Triggered. You buy the book and read the book to get the quest.